Secret of the Blood
by BDragonXO
Summary: Bodies mysteriously drained of blood have been popping up all over Magnolia lately and Fairy Tail is put on the job of finding out why. Along with the arrival of a new guild and Wendy's mysterious new friend. Is he involved or is the new guild up to no good. Contains mild language and crossovers!


**Welcome to my second official Fairy Tail Fanfic! (Yeah!) And some of you might be wondering if this is one of those vampire fanfics or not. And to that I say maybe it is and maybe it's not, gotta read to find out. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail and all that other stuff so, **

**On with the Story!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A boy of about 16 sits in a windowsill in a dark room under the moonlight and seems to be writing something in a book. He glances up at the moon and seems to bask in its luminescent glow and continues to write.

_Fiore, a magical place of about 17 million. A place for humans and wizards alike to live and prosper. A place where magic is a basic use to everyday life, and for those that dwell even deeper into the art, a basic necessity to life. Fiore is home to Magnolia, a place that holds only about 6,000 of these people but more importantly is home to one of the most renowned guilds ever to come into existence. A "Guild" is a faction or a group of people that have the same mind set or desire in a way, it's a place that allows these people to live and work together and share fond memories of things that have come to pass. Fairy Tail is a guild in its own right but seems to be much more, they cause trouble and destruction wherever they go but always seem to keep that certain spirit alive. They are nothing but a bunch of normal wizards doing what they are supposed to do... But something about them isn't just… right? _

He places the end of the pen in his mouth and unconsciously chews on it.

_What about them makes them special? Does it have something to do with what type of magic that they use? Or more so, does it have to do with the events they have experienced? Or possibly, it is what's in their blood?_

He stops and hesitates before continuing

_Blood…_

_A word that seems so little but means something so big within itself. It the blood that runs through our veins makes us who we are. It's the red ruby of life and yet holds so many secrets. I wonder… what type of blood runs through the members of Fairy Tail. Is it the type of blood that pushes them to do what they do or possibly it the type of blood that makes them as strong as they proclaim to be? I heard that the blood to slay dragons runs through a couple of their veins._

He chuckles but frowns when there's a hard pounding on the door

"Hey, runt! Stop writing in you stupid diary already and go to sleep! yelled the voice

They boy only licked his tongue at the door and waited for the person to walk away. He sighed and looked down at the book in his lap.

"It's not a diary" he muttered to himself and continued to write

_Whatever type of blood runs through their body, do the have what it takes to defy the destiny that it flows down? I think that it's possible that if it can be done, then they can be the ones to do it. _

_Because…_

He looks up at the moon and sighs sadly

_Some of us don't have that ability; we have to do what is chosen for us…_

_Signed:_

_Hero Tenohira_

Hero closed the book and stretched before jumping under the covers.

_**Otherside of Magnolia**_

A popular club known as the Shimmering Lantern is in full swing. Multi-colored lights shoot out of the building and the loud music bounces off the walls and echoes through the night sky. A spikey blond haired muscular man cladded in tons of gaudy jewelry and a long fur coat walks out of the club painfully drunk with two girls under his arms keeping him steady. On the opposite roof top, a muscular figure and a feminine one are looking down at the man.

"Is that him" asked the muscular figure

The feminine figure pulled out a monocle from her pocket and placed it on her right eye

"Yep, that's him all right" she said placing the monocle back into her pocket

"Well, let's get him then!" the muscular figure pulled on his long sword strapped to his back and was prepared to jump, but was pulled by his collar and landed on the rooftop with a thud.

"Hey!" he shirked and rubbed his now aching arse "What was that for?!"

"If we're going to do this then we're doing it right" she huffed "I'm tired of peeling blood off the walls all the time" she jumped from the rooftop and circled around the victim, the man only groaned and sat cross legged as he watched.

The man continued to stumble back and forth even with the girls under him.

"You drunk so much, Saguma" said one of the girls

"Yeah, you're so amazing Saguma!" the other said

"You bet you sweet ass I am!" he slurred out; he leaned toward one of the girls "Why don't you and I go somewhere and have a good time" he growled

Both of the girls grinned at each other and suddenly came to stop, making the already drunk Saguma fall flat on his face.

He slowly turned around and glared angrily at the girl who only laughed at him

"We already spent your money" said one of the girls who took out his "now" empty wallet and tossed it to him

"Later, Loser" the other girl said. They both walked off laughing leaving a dumb founded Saguma on the ground fuming.

He stood up using the nearest wall as support and started walking.

"Stupid bitches!" he muttered to himself.

The street lights flickered on and off as he continued to limp home. As he walked he came to a beautiful looking black haired woman who was just staring up at the moon. She looked his way and smiled before walking over to him.

"You look like your drunk" she said giggling

Saguma frowned; he had enough of girl for the night.

"Come this way" she forcefully grabbed his arm and led him to a dark alley

"What's this" he asked confused

The girl suddenly pushed Saguma with great force against the wall and started fiercely making out with him. A shocked Saguma quickly mellowed into the kiss and switched places with the girl taking full control.

He broke the kiss "You're one crazy chick, aren't you" he said grinning

She nodded

He bent into the crook of her neck and started sucking on the soft skin making her moan slightly, suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throats.

"Well, what do we have here" the muscular voice said sneeringly. He walked into the streetlight and it reflected off his dark blue hair.

Saguma snickered "Can't you see I'm busy, get lost"

The blue haired man only shook his head "Afraid I can't do that, anything to do with my sister is my business" he sneered

Saguma eyes widened and peered down at the girl under him; she only grinned and skillfully slid under his arms and ran back to her brother's side. Saguma was fuming with anger; he had been tricked not once but twice!

A vein appeared on Saguma's forehead "I'm done fooling around with dumb bitches that think that they can fool me! Don't you know who I am! I am Saguma of the Black Flame! Saguma, member of the Anti-Cross Guild! He flashes a tattoo on his arm in the shape of a cross with an red X on it.

"Saguma of the" he got cut off

"Saguma, of the never ever shutting up club, we get it" the man mocked, drawing his sword. The sword is long and gray with a tattoo design on it; it also has a jewel embedded in the top of it.

Saguma hand was covered in a black magic circle and then black flames engulfed his hand.

"Take this then!" he yelled and shot an arrow of fire at the man.

The arrow headed straight for the man but when it reached him it split into two different parts and flew in opposite directions.

"Huh!" there was a dumfound look on Saguma's face

The man only smirked "What happened, I thought you were some "powerful" wizard"

Saguma was beyond angry and shot multiple arrows at the man, only to have them bounce off the man each time they got near him. Saguma stood dumfounded and backed into the wall in fear.

"W-w-w-who, what are you!?" he yelled

The man smiled and walked up to Saguma "Just someone trying to help" he smiled wickedly

The girl behind him smiled "Remember not to" she got cut off

"Yeah-yeah" he held the sword toward Saguma fear stricken face "No blood on the walls this time" and thrust the sword forward

A scream echoed through Magnolia's night sky.

* * *

Love it, Hate it, obsessed over it

Please R&R Honestly an let me know what you think


End file.
